


soft

by isaksforelsket



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut, and even wants isak to feel good, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaksforelsket/pseuds/isaksforelsket
Summary: Trailing his eyes over his face, Even leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Isak’s, “what do you want angel?”His small hands tangling in Even’s hair, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes closed shut, he whispered, “please just make me come.”





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent to me as a prompt on Tumblr, and I liked it so I made it into a one shot. Here ya go.

Shutting the door behind him, Even took his shoes and jacket off as he waited for Isak to come and greet him as he usually did, but no, he was nowhere to be seen. He frowned slightly as he walked through their small apartment, craning his neck to look around and see where Isak was, wanting to see him after spending far too many hours apart. 

Heading towards their room, he pushed the door open, his eyes finally landing on his boy. 

Covered with a blanket, Isak lay on the bed with his laptop in his lap, his eyes barely focused on whatever it was that was playing on the screen, the lamp on their nightstand turned up and filling the room with a warm light. 

Dropping his backpack on the floor, Even alerted Isak to his presence, making the boy look up at him with wide eyes as he walked towards him. 

Putting his laptop on the floor, Isak opened his arms immediately, wanting to be cuddled. Even threw himself on the bed and pulled him to lay on top of him. Straddling his hips quickly, Isak nuzzled his head into the crook of Even’s neck and breathed in, the tension leaving his body just a tiny bit as Even wrapped his arms around him. 

“You okay baby?” Even asked as he kissed his cheek softly, his hand rubbing circles into his back. 

A shaky inhale of breath and Isak nuzzled further into his neck, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Humming softly, Even slipped his hand under Isak’s hoodie, knowing that skin on skin contact always calmed him down. The second he lay his hand on his lower back, Isak exhaled, moving his face so that his nose trailed against Even’s cheek until he reached his lips, kissing him softly straight away. 

His soft, sweet baby. 

As they moved their lips languidly against each other, Even could feel Isak making small grinds with his hips, but he didn’t want to do anything when he was upset. Gripping his hips tightly, he made him stop moving, Isak whining softly before lifting his head up and looking at him with such vulnerability in his eyes that Even was sure he could feel his heart break. 

He watched as Isak frowned slightly, not understanding why Even stopped him. Placing his hand on Isak’s rosy cheek, Even rubbed his thumb gently over his cheekbone, making Isak lean into the touch and shut his eyes. 

“Please,” he licked his lips as his eyes flickered open to look at Even, “just distract me, I just don’t want to think anymore.” 

Trailing his eyes over his face, Even leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Isak’s, “what do you want angel?” 

His small hands tangling in Even’s hair, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes closed shut, he whispered “please just make me come.” 

Sliding one of his hands down, Even slipped it into Isak’s sweatpants and gripped one of his ass cheeks, his fingers trailing over his hole softly, “do you want me to finger you baby?” 

Frantically nodding his head, Isak swallowed before speaking, “please, yes, I-I just need to-“ 

Flipping them over so he was laying on top of Isak, he kissed his cheek gently, “Hey, Hey, it’s okay baby. I’ll give you what you need.” 

Leaning forward, he captured Isak’s lips with his, sliding his tongue along Isak’s lower lip, making Isak open his mouth immediately, a whimper emitting from him the second their tongues came into contact, his thighs shaking where they were wrapped around his waist. 

Slipping his hand under Isak’s hoodie, he felt the boy shudder underneath him as he lightly pinched and twisted his nipple, making it harden beneath his fingertips. Pulling away, Even sat up and pulled on the hoodie, making Isak sit up and take it off, his body falling back onto the pillows straight after. 

Leaning forward, Even pushed Isak’s head to the side, pressing kisses and sucking on his neck, Isak’s hands tightening the hold on Even’s hair when he reached a particularly sensitive spot. Focusing his ministrations on that spot, Even kept sucking, trailing his tongue over it until he felt Isak relax completely, his hand trailing down the side of of his body until he reached his thigh, hitching it up higher around his waist and grinding against his crotch, feeling Isak’s hard cock against his own. 

Trailing his lips lower, he latched onto one of his nipples, sucking on it and scraping his teeth over it gently, making Isak push into his mouth, and then he moved on, his lips trailing feather light kisses on Isak’s trembling body. 

Reaching the waistband of his pants, Even sucked a bruise into his hip, knowing that seeing the marks makes Isak feel loved and cared for. 

Sitting up, Even looked up at Isak’s face and smiled softly before pulling his sweatpants and underwear off, leaving him fully exposed. His hard cock laying against his stomach, pre cum covering the head already. 

Rubbing gently over his thighs, Even put his hands on the inside of Isak’s legs and pushed them further apart, revealing Isak to his hungry eyes completely. Reaching forward, Even pulled the drawer to the nightstand open, pulling out a half empty bottle of lube. 

Pouring it over his fingers, he rubbed them together to warm it up, his hand reaching forward to caress Isak’s cheek gently, the boy moving his head to the side and kissing his palm. 

Smiling at him, Even moved his hand away and placed it on the back of Isak’s thigh, pushing it up gently before putting his fingers on Isak’s fluttering rim, rubbing back and forth, coating it in lube. Releasing a shaky breath, Isak tensed up slightly. 

“Hey, relax angel, it’s okay, you’re okay. Just focus on my fingers, relax.” Even spoke as he put pressure on his rim slightly, the tip of one finger entering him before he pulled it out completely. 

Taking a deep breath before releasing it, Isak closed his eyes and let himself relax, “that’s it, there you go baby boy.” 

Even slid his finger inside, slowly stretching him out until Isak was panting softly, his thighs trembling slightly where they were spread open. 

Pumping it in and out slowly, Even waited for Isak to relax completely, his hand trailing over his small body, moving upwards every once in a while to pinch his nipples gently. 

“One more baby?” 

“Yes, Even please,” Isak panted out, his eyes closed shut. 

Pulling out, only to push two fingers in, Even’s ears were filled with sounds of soft whimpers and whines, and he couldn’t help but think those sounds were all he ever wanted to hear. 

Crooking his fingers slightly, Even felt Isak tighten around him as a gasp left his mouth, his thighs shaking and his fists squeezing the sheets tightly, always so sensitive whenever Even touched him. 

“There you go baby, such a good boy, so sweet for me,” speeding his movements up, Even focused on hitting Isak’s prostate every time, wanting to make his baby feel good. 

Releasing his lip from between his teeth, Isak moaned loudly as he threw his head back, “Ev-Evy, I’m gonna come.” 

“Come on baby, come for me.” 

As he kept moving his fingers just right, he gripped his dick with his other hand, stroking it as he tried to push Isak over the edge. 

At a particularly harsh thrust, and his wrist twisting just right, Isak released a loud cry as his back arched and he came all over himself, his pale stomach getting covered completely as his hole clenched tightly around Even’s fingers. 

As Isak whimpered from the overstimulation, Even stopped his movements, pulling his fingers out slowly, Isak whimpering at the emptiness he felt once they were out completely. 

Grabbing a tissue from the nightstand, Even cleaned him up before standing up, grabbing one of his T-shirt’s and a pair of boxers before heading back to Isak, not wanting to leave him alone for long. 

After helping him get dressed, he lay in the bed and pulled Isak towards him, his head placed under his chin as he ran his hand through Isak’s unruly curls. 

Suddenly he felt a trembling hand at the waistband of his sweatpants, fingertips dipping in slightly, “you don’t have to baby, it’s okay.” 

“But you didn’t come?” Isak said as he lifted his head up to look at Even with a frown on his lovely blushing face. Smiling softly, Even leaned forward and kissed his forehead. 

“That’s okay baby, I just wanted to make you feel good,” as he placed his head back on Even’s chest and retracted his hand, placing it on Even’s stomach instead, Even pulled him closer, his arm tightening slightly around his body, “just go to sleep angel, it’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of soft Isak and somewhat of a daddy Even, so here you go, I hope you like it!!  
> If you want me to write more stuff like this or if you have aNY prompts/hc's, head over to my Tumblr:  isaksforelsket   
> New Twitter: vandervaltersen


End file.
